Daddy Primetime
} New Castle, Pa | music = "Shackler's Revenge" by Guns N' Roses | current_efeds = FPCPP SFW Dragon Pro | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Sweet | finisher = "Da Showstoppa" (Super Kick) | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = DPT | debut = | accomplishments = SFW World Champion SFW Intercontinental Champion Dragon Pro Twin Dragons Champion Siberian National Singles Openweight Professional Wrestling Champion | retired = }} Daddy Primetime, better known as Daddy Primetime is a unique and talented professional wrestler hailing from New Castle, PA. He is awesome, at least he thinks he is in his own mind. History Bio Hockey player turned professional wrestler turned promoter of the SFW. Hes a multi-talented 2nd generation professional wrestler. During his youth he stayed as far away from wrestling as he possibly could. It was only after a failed stint in the ECHL that he turned to his father for training. Some may know his father as "The Trainer" or the "Dojo Trainer." It was at this dojo tha DPT developed a style that is complete opposite of his fathers. During his training he reunited with his friend Sonic Death where they formed the Tag Team Daddy Death. They then went and opened the SFW to showcase their collective talents. On a side note, some people think DPT is a little cocky, unfortunately they are wrong, hes very cocky. Tag Days Early in DPT's tag team run in the FPCPP he teamed with the ridiculously talented Sonic Death. Mr. Death and DPT made a run that got them to the brink of the FPCPP World Tag Team Championships on 2 occasions. First, they advanced to the semi finals of the FPCPP Tag Team Championship before falling to Vote or Die (Senator and HHK). Their second chance came after they deafeated Vote or Buy (Senator and Mark Windfield), 2Fat2Furious (Joey FNK and Biff) only to lose in an epic match to FPCPP Champs Cloak and Dagger (Silent Sword and Hooded Orator). After that match it was found that Sonic Death was suspended for 2 months due abnormally high levels of caffiene in his system. Big Nasty Showdown After losing his partner due to suspension DPT remade his entire career and entered the Big Nasty Showdown. He posted a 3-0-1 record in his group defeating Mark Rocker, Tromataker and the Amazon Kid. He drew his match with Sonny Bone. After his match with Mr. Bone DPT was quoted on his personal blog as saying "I can't believe that I couldn't beat the Fun with Ahmed guy." His 7 points was good enough to qualify him for the knockout stage of the Big Nasty Showdown. Personality Unique, that is the one word that describes Daddy Primetime. Out of the ring he is a cocky wrestler who verbably jobs his opponets. He once invited himself on "Caesaro's Palace" to talk about how he was going to beatdown the Senator. In the ring his personally and style can be best described as "whatever it takes." There is no move he won't try, and no way he won't cheat if it will gain him the advantage in the match. SFW Ownership Daddy Primetime is the owner and President of "Sweet Freakin' Wrestling". They operate out of the SFW Arena in Pittsburgh, Pa. SFW Title History SFW Championship 1st Champion - Samuel Guinness (Beat Sonic Death @ SFW 2) 1 Defense (DPT) 2nd Champion - Heath Rodaker (won @ SFW 4) 0 Defenses 3rd Champion - Julian Caesaro (won @ SFW 5) *Interim Champion - Daddy Primetime (Beat Sonic Death @ SFW 6) *JC unable to compete due to injuries (JC unified and defended his title @ SFW 7) 4 Defenses (DPT, Yosuke Narita, Silent Sword, Sonic Death) 5th Champion - Silent Sword (won @ SFW 10) 0 Defenses SFW ICONIC Champion 1st Champion - Gerardo Hart (Awarded title after SFW 7 for eliminating an entire team by himself.) 3 Defenses (The X, Markus Caesaro, Kid Tank) 2nd Champion - Perfectshawn Stephens (Won @ SFW 10.5 in unification matching with Intercontinental Championship) 0 Defenses ' SFW Intercontinental Championship' 1st Champion - Daddy Primetime (Beat The X at SFW 2) 0 Defenses 2nd Champion - Samuel Guinness (Unified titles at SFW 3) 0 Defenses 3rd Champion - Case Bindu (Won in Battle Royal @ SFW 4) 1 Defense(Axl Bach) 4th Champion - Gianni the Bat (won in 3 way @ SFW 6) 4 Defenses (Case Bindu, Remmy, Perfectshawn Stephens, Chuck Madrox) 5th Champion - Perfectshawn Stephens (won @ SFW 10) 1 Defense (G. Hart) 'SFW Tag Team Championship ' 1st Champion - VooDevil (Beat Mighty Shizzle at SFW 2) 1 Defense (Bindu and CC) 2nd Champion - The Big Nastys (won @ SFW 4) 3 Defenses (VooDevil, Mighty Shizzle, Royale Inc) 3rd Champion - VooDevil (won @ SFW 8) 0 Defenses 4th Champion - Daimao and Gunnar Valentine (won @ SFW 9) 1 Defenses (Mighty Shizzle) Moveset Finishers :*Da Showstoppa (Super Kick) :*Whose Ya Daddy (Sharpshooter) :*Ratings Killer "(Frog Splash)" Favorites :*Standing Superkick :*Frankenstiener :*Assorted Kicks In Ring Moves :*Mito Clutch while grabbing the tights :*Small Package Category:FPCPP Superstars Category:Characters from Pennsylvania